


Waldgeflüster

by Elaglar



Series: Könige unter sich [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn der Wind durch die Bäme rauscht, dann flüstert er sacht....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldgeflüster

** Waldgeflüster **

 

_Mir gehört nur die Phantasie, nicht die Protagonisten._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

„Thorin, Thorin! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Hm? Oh, Kili, was ist?“ fragte der zukünftige König unwirsch. Hatte er schon wieder vor sich hin gestarrt? Wo waren sie?

„Ich sagte, es wird langsam dunkel und wir haben Hunger!“

„Dann werden wir eben rasten, ein Feuer machen und du gehst mit Fili, Oín und Gloín, Beeren sammeln. Dwalin geht jagen, bring heute etwas anderen, als einen Salamander, ich bitte dich. Ich hole Wasser und die Anderen kümmern sich um die Ponys.“

Er hatte die Aufgaben verteilt und stapfte los, wollte mit seinen Gedanken allein sein.

 

Es war nun schon zwei Wochen her, seid Bilbo es geschafft hatte, die Zwerge aus den Kerkern zu befreien und ihnen die Flucht gelang. Seid diesem Tag hing er mehr und mehr seinen Gedanken nach, konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren, weder auf den Weg noch auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag.

 

Nun saß er am Wasser und war kaum in der Lage, diese einfache Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

_´Wasser, ich sollte Wasser schöpfen und dann wieder in unser Lager zurückkehren.`_

Doch er füllte den Eimer nicht. Er saß am Ufer des kleinen Sees und schaute auf die ruhige Oberfläche, in der sich der aufsteigende Mond spiegelte.

_´Der Mond, er hat die Farbe seines Haares, der See ist so tief und unergründlich wie seine Augen, das Wasser so kalt, wie seine Haut.`_

Thorin war in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

_´Seine Haut…. Er hat mich berührt, als er mich in diesem Kerker dazu bringen wollte, ihm zu geben, was er begehrt. Sie war so bleich und kalt, so andersartig als meine eigene.`_

 

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf, wollte wieder klar denken können. Er sollte ein Bad nehmen, die Reise war bisher sehr anstrengend.

Er füllte den Eimer, dann entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und stieg in den See. Die Oberfläche schlug kleine Wellen, die sanft an die Ufer rollten, als er hinabtauchte, ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge unter Wasser tat und kam in der Mitte des Sees wieder zum Vorschein.

Tropfen perlten aus seinem Bart, als er auftauchte, sein Haar lag eng an seinem Kopf, wallte über seine Schultern. Er atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte zu vergessen.

 

Der Wind rauschte in den Wipfeln der Bäume und der Zwerg bildete sich ein, seine Stimme zu hören.

_´Thorin, wo bist du? Thorin, ich sehe dich. Du bist wunderschön. Komm in meine Arme.`_

 

Er drehte sich suchend um und dort stand er, Thranduil, der Elbenkönig. Er schritt anmutig über den moosbewachsenen Waldboden und öffnete dabei die Verschlüsse seiner langen blassblauen Tunika. Sie rutschte elegant von seinen Schultern und der Mond ließ seine Haut erstrahlen.

Thorin bemerkte, dass der Mann vor ihm muskulöser war, als es bisher den Anschein hatte. Beim Anblick der seidig schimmernden Haut, die sich um seine Muskeln spannte wurde der Mund des Zwerges trocken.

 

Thranduil trat näher, _noch näher_ , und entledigte sich nun auch seiner Hose. Thorin sah gebannt zu. Der Elb stand nackt vor ihm, ließ seinen Anblick auf den anderen einwirken. Dann stieg er langsam zu ihm in den See, schwamm auf ihn zu.

„Thorin, ich habe so lang gewartet. Nun habe ich dich gefunden.“

 

Er vermochte den Blick nicht abzuwenden, hatte nicht die Kraft, sich der Eleganz seines Gegenübers zu entziehen.

Der Zwerg hob eine schwielige Hand und berührte das Antlitz des Elben. Seine Haut war weich unter den groben Fingern. Sie war blass, doch nicht mehr im geringsten kalt. Nein, sie war warm, geradezu heiß. In Thranduils Augen brannte das Feuer der Leidenschaft, es erhitzte ihn.

Mit zitternden Fingern umfing Thorin den Kopf des Königs und vergrub seine Finger in den silbernen Haaren. Er zog ihn näher und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sehnenden Kuss. Thranduil legte seine Arme um den Zwerg und zog ihn weiter an sich, in seine starken Arme.

 

Er umfing den kleineren Körper, schirmte ihn ab gegen die Welt. Die Hitze seiner Haut, die Stärke seiner Umarmung verdeutlichten dem Bärtigen, wie sehr ihm das Spiel der Münder und Zungen gefiel. Thorin intensivierte den Kuss, konnte sein Verlangen nicht mehr unterdrücken und stöhnte an den Lippen seines Partners.

 

Er begann Thranduil mit bebenden Fingern zu erkunden, hauchte kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals, biss hier und da in die makellose Haut. Er hörte leichte Schmerzenslaute, doch sobald er wieder seine sündigen Lippen über dem geschundenen Fleisch schloss hörte er den König vor Lust stöhnen.

 

Thorin bemerkte, dass Thranduil es genoss, wenn er seine Zunge um dessen Brustwarzen kreisen ließ und wurde forscher. Seine Finger fanden hartes Fleisch, er hörte Thranduil scharf die Luft einsaugen. In seinen Augen sah er Gier. Thorin umfasste ihn ein wenig fester, spürte, dass die Erregung wuchs, war erstaunt davon, wie weich die Haut war, die sie umgab. Der Elb keuchte, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

 

Der Zwerg genoss diese Bezeugungen des anderen, wie gut es sich für diesen anfühlte. Durch diese Reaktionen ermutigt begab sich die andere Hand auf Forschungsreise und fand einen Eingang. Sanft schob der Bärtige einen Finger hinein, wurde von Hitze und Enge umgeben. Thranduil verkrampfte sich ein wenig, doch Thorin wusste mit seinen Küssen den Elben zu beruhigen. Er entspannte sie merklich und Thorin begann, den Finger hinaus und wieder hinein gleiten zu lassen.

 

An der Hand, die sich um das harte Fleisch spannte, bemerkte Thorin, dass es Thranduil genoss, sich dem Zwerg so hinzugeben. Dieser wagte, zu dem Finger einen zweiten zu nehmen, seinen Liebhaber mehr zu dehnen, ihn besser vorzubereiten.

Als er der Meinung war, er hätte den König genügend geweitet, ersetzte er die Finger durch sein eigenes, geschwollenes Fleisch. Senkte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in ihn hinein.

 

Die Hitze, die Thorin umgab, bereitete ihm ungeahnte Lust. Er schien beinah den Verstand zu verlieren. Thranduil stöhnte auf, gleichermaßen vor Wonne und Schmerz.

Thorin ließ ihm einen Moment, sich an diese Invasion zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er, sich zu bewegen, erst zögerlich. Doch er wurde schnell fordernder, zu groß war der Drang, seinem Gefährten nah zu sein. Er streichelte den schönen Rücken, wickelte sich Locken seiner hellen Haarpracht um seine Finger.

 

Thranduil merkte, wie Thorin in seiner Leidenschaft an seinen Haaren zog. Er drehte sich ein wenig und küsste den Zwerg erneut. Dabei spürte er, wie sich dieser herauszog, wieder in ihn stieß, einen Punkt fand, der ihm höchste Wonne bereitete.

Er bemerkte, wie sich wieder eine Hand um sein Geschlecht schloss und im gleichen Takt, wie der Zwerg in ihn stieß, auch das Fleisch reizte. Er stöhnte, wurde lauter und begieriger, wollte Erlösung durch die Hand seines Partners finden.

 

Thorin stieß ein letztes Mal in den Elb, heiße Wellen ergossen sich in ihn und brandmarkten den Elb als seinen Besitz. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich und löste dabei auch für Thranduil die ersehnte Erlösung aus. Beide waren erschöpft und atemlos. Thorin lächelte zufrieden, Thranduil war glücklich.

Er drehte sich um, legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Zwerges und streichelte ihn sacht. Thorin schloss seine Augen und genoss das wohlige Gefühl.

 

„Thorin, wo bist du? Wieso brauchst du denn so lang, um ein bisschen Wasser zu holen? Dwalin hat einen Hasen gefangen, heute gibt es leckeren Eintopf.“

Thorin öffnete panisch die Augen, Nori suchte nach ihm, das durfte niemand wissen!

„Thranduil, schnell, du musst….“ Thranduil war nicht mehr da. Es schien, als sei er es nie gewesen.

 

Thorin lag angezogen am Ufer des Sees. Er war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

 

Benommen stand er auf, sah sich um, füllte den noch immer leeren Eimer. Er ging auf Nori zu, der gerade aus dem Wald stapfte und gab ihm den Eimer.

„Hier, nimm´ das Wasser und geh´!“

Thorin wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. War er doch sichtlich erregt. Nach einigen Minuten konnte er es wagen, sich wieder zu den Anderen zu gesellen.

 

Er wagte jedoch nicht, sich einzugestehen, dass der Elbenkönig mehr in ihm ausgelöst hatte, als ihm lieb war.

 

  

~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~


End file.
